La Disparition d'une Etoile
by Syana Argentia
Summary: Marchant lentement dans les allées boisées de la Lothlòrien, la vieille femme sent que son heure approche et l'accueille comme un grand soulagement. Elle n'attend plus que cela pour rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aime et rester à ses côtés pour l'éternité. ***** Fiction corrigée *****


**Bonsoir,**

**Je tiens à vous présenter ma première petite fiction sur Le Seigneur des Anneaux. **

**Cela m'est venu dans la soirée et ce n'est vraiment rien d'extraordinaire. Je l'ai écrite sur un personnage dont je ne suis pas particulièrement fan, mais qui m'a inspiré ce petit one-shot. **

**Mais j'espère, en le postant, que je pourrais ainsi avoir des petits avis sur ma façon d'écrire, car j'aimerais énormément avoir des petits conseils pour une prochaine fiction sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, bien plus longue, que j'écris en ce moment. ( Ceci est bien une façon de réclamer des Reviews ^^ Qu'elle soit positive ou négative, je les lirais toutes avec attention)**

**Disclaimer****: Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que certaines descriptions qui sont tirées des livres. (Seul le personnage de Laurelin m'appartient, mais n'est que très secondaire dans l'histoire.) **

**Ps: Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper. J'espère avoir fait de mon mieux pour en corriger le plus possible. (Malheureusement, cela reste mon plus grand point faible.. Mais je devrais bientôt trouver quelqu'un pour relire ce que j'écris.)**

**Bon Lecture ! ( Enfin, j'espère ^^)**

_****** Fiction Corrigée ! ******__**  
**_

**_La Disparition d'une Étoile :_**

Ses pas légers effleurèrent l'herbe humide. Ses mains caressèrent avec douceur les fleurs qui couvraient les allées boisées.

L'Elanor, nommée plus communément l'Etoile-Soleil, brillait et laissait refléter son éclat doré sur ses mains. Les Niphredils, des fleurs petites et pâles, couronnaient le haut de sa tête, soigneusement tressées par les mains expertes de l'une des Galadhrim restée en Lothlòrien alors que la plupart des siens avaient rejoins les Terres Immortelles.

- Ma Dame ?

La vieille femme se redressa avec un léger sursaut et accrocha ses doigts aux écorces argentées des Mellyrns.

- Ma Dame ! S'exclama la jeune Elfe qui l'avait rejointe. Allez-vous bien ?

- Oui… Je suis seulement fatiguée… Aidez-moi à rejoindre mon Talan. Je désire me reposer.

Sa dame de compagnie acquiesça rapidement et vint lui prendre le bras pour l'aider à marcher. Elle perçut alors son regard s'accrocher aux feuilles argentées des arbres qui frémissaient au rythme doux du vent.

- Regardez, murmura sa maîtresse. Je crois que les feuilles deviennent plus dorées. Cela annonce le début de l'automne.

- Oui, ma Dame. Vous avez raison, répondit d'une voix douce la servante.

- Cela me rappelle tant de souvenirs… Murmura t-elle en lâchant un soupir. Je… Allons-y maintenant Laurelin.

La dénommée Laurelin approuva, satisfaite de constater qu'elle ne protesterait plus pour rentrer.

Elle la ramena à son Talan, situé dans le creux de la colline de Cerin Amroth. C'était en ces lieux que sa maîtresse et l'homme qu'elle aimait, s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre, s'engageant ainsi à un amour éternel que personnes ne pourraient délier.

Quand elles furent arrivées, Laurelin l'aida à s'assoir devant sa coiffeuse et apprêta quelques affaires pour elle. Elle lui enleva la couronne de fleur et dénoua le ruban qui maintenait sa longue chevelure. Ses cheveux noirs, parsemés de quelques mèches grises, tombèrent en cascade dans son dos.

Laurelin saisit la brosse et entreprit de les rendre lisses et soyeux. Une fois sa tâche accomplit, elle l'aida à se vêtir d'une des robes de soie grise qui s'accordait si bien à ses yeux.

- Rendez- moi belle Laurelin, dit sa maitresse d'une voix douce mais de plus en plus épuisée. Je souhaite être présentable quand il arrivera… Je souhaite être belle pour partir dignement…

Sa servante acquiesça de la tête. Elle appliqua quelques pommades sur son visage, resté pourtant si jeune pour son âge avancé. C'était l'un des avantages qu'avait gardé sa maîtresse par son côté elfique malgré qu'elle ait abandonné son immortalité pour épouser celui qu'elle aimait.

- Vous êtes si ravissante, ma Dame, murmura Laurelin quand elle eut fini.

Les doigts de sa maitresse se crispèrent sur le bord de la coiffeuse. Elle lâcha un soupir las avant de lui demander de l'emmener s'allonger sur son lit. Laurelin l'aida et rabattit avec soin l'une des couvertures pourpres sur elle.

- Laurelin… Allez voir s'il arrive. Je désire tant le revoir une dernière fois.

La dame de compagnie hocha la tête, une crainte la saisissant en songeant à quel point sa maitresse semblait si frêle et fatiguée à cet instant. Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce, la laissant seule, plongée dans de tristes pensées.

- Je vais venir te rejoindre mon amour… Je le sens… Cela ne saurait trop tarder… Je suis brisée… Je n'ai désormais plus la force de lutter…

Soudainement, son souffle se fit plus saccadé. Ses joues pâlirent rapidement et des tremblements parcoururent son corps.

Elle ferma les yeux, se sentant partir. Mais un bruit la retint. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers la petite porte et entraperçut avec difficulté une silhouette se dresser dans la lumière rougeâtre du crépuscule.

- Oh par tout les Valar… Est-ce toi mon tendre époux ? Murmura t-elle faiblement.

L'ombre s'avança vers elle, dévoilant le magnifique visage d'un homme, presque trop pâle, ce qui soulignait le gris de ses yeux perçants. Et lorsqu'il rencontra ses prunelles grises et brillantes telles des étoiles, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire tendre. Il chuchota amoureusement :

- Arwen Undòmiel, Etoile du Soir et Reine des Royaumes Réunifiés… Il est temps à présent…

La silhouette de grande taille de l'homme s'avança près d'elle et vint se pencher sur son visage, chatouillant sa peau de son souffle chaud. Arwen, fille du Seigneur Elrond, voulut lever sa main pour toucher son beau visage et tenter d'effleurer ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés, ornés d'une couronne d'or. Mais elle n'eut plus assez force pour le faire.

- Je suis venue te chercher mon aimée, murmura l'homme. Tu dois maintenant venir avec moi et rester à mes côtés.

- Pour l'éternité mon tendre époux…. Oui, je suis prête maintenant… Je peux venir avec toi… Aragorn…

La silhouette sembla se déformer et un visage anxieux était penché sur elle, très semblable à celui-ci de son époux qu'elle venait d'apercevoir auparavant.

- C'est moi, Mère… Eldarion… Ton fils…

- Eldarion ? Oh… J'ai crû durant un instant que c'était ton père qui était devant moi. Tu lui ressemble tellement.

Arwen eut un faible sourire et caressa de ses doigts la main de son fils qui étreignait avec force la sienne.

Laurelin s'était dissimulée dans un coin sombre de la pièce et regardait la scène, les larmes lui venant aux yeux.

- Je peux partir en paix désormais, murmura l'Etoile du Soir très bas. Ne pleure pas, mon cher enfant. Je suis heureuse car je vais rejoindre ton père et car je sais que tu sauras veiller sur son Royaume comme lui l'a fait auparavant. Prends-soin de ton peuple et surtout prends-soin de toi, mon petit garçon.

- Mère… Non…

Eldarion sentit des larmes brûlantes couler le long de ses joues alors que les yeux de sa mère se fermaient lentement. Il blottit son visage dans son torse et se mit à sangloter.

Arwen Undòmiel venait de partir… Une étoile venait de s'éteindre et de disparaitre à jamais.


End file.
